


Kyotani is bad at feelings

by SephieSeph



Series: Haikyuu but I am thirsty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do Not, F/M, This is crack, a literal dummy, all of them are freeform, bully me, bullying occured past tense, comments, god I love him, in, it ends good tho, kyotani is bad at feelings, kyotani realized he liked her, pls, pls excuse my bad writing, straight up idiocy, the, this is cute to ME, what a late idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephieSeph/pseuds/SephieSeph
Summary: this is a cannon x oc, so please do not read if you don't like that kind of thing... uhhhhhh I use this oc for every fic they might as well me y/n so-Kyotani is bad at feelings and crushes a girls feelings brutally, and then is a total ass to her for two months(past tense) and realizes he liked her... he tries to confess back but gets decked in the face in front of his team who then help him apologize to her and properly say his feelings... it's kinda cute-again this is my first Haikyuu fic and I am pretty nervous about posting Haikyuu stuff since I only do BNHA so pls if they are out of character don't @ me-
Relationships: kyotani kentarou/oc
Series: Haikyuu but I am thirsty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Kyotani is bad at feelings

“Hey Oikawa, I think another fan is here for you.” Iwaizumi sighed pointing to a girl walking into the large gym, she had on a cheerleading outfit for their school and in one hand her pom poms, a pink lace cookie bag in the other. Oikawa took in the look of the girl, she had odd colored hair for a cheerleader, it being half a dark blue and half a bright green. He’d seen her around before, a second year he thought. He just let out a satisfied laugh and put on a bright smile, telling Iwaizumi he would be right back. The girl had not even noticed him yet, but he was chalking it up to there being a lot of people in the gym at the moment. “Hello, are you lost?” He hummed with a smile, he was waiting for her to gasp and gawk over him like most girls. “Ah! Oikawa senpai it’s you.” She lit up and he was sure this was another fan now. “Yes, and may I ask who you are?” the girl seemed embarrassed she hadn’t introduced herself yet. “Oh sorry sorry, I am Koharu Yagi, a second year.” She had the prettiest blue eyes he thought. Such a perfect fan like usual. “Are you here for me?” He smiled, he was always this bold about his fans too. “What? Oh sorry senpai, but I am not here for you. I was actually wondering if you knew where Kyotani was?” She looked slightly embarrassed and he just looked dumbfounded. “Mad..Mad Dog?! Of course of course, uh..” He looked around and when he saw Iwaizumi laughing his ass off on the ground he grimaced and then he found Kyotani practicing with Yahaba. “He is over there..” He pointed and Koharu was off quicker than he thought. He noticed the scowl she had all of a sudden and it made him generally curious. 

He quickly jogged over to Iwaizumi who was watching her too. “I don’t think this is good.” Oikawa noted as Iwaizumi stood. “Why?” He asked, “Yagi looked mad when she saw him.” He sighed. “Yagi?” Iwaizumi looked shocked. Koharu paced towards the blond, he held a ball in his hands stopping his practice with Yahaba as he noticed her. He had his usual angry stare as she stalked towards him. 

Koharu smirked, throwing the pom poms up towards him “Catch!” she yelled and he dropped the ball to catch them. As soon as he did he was decked clearly in the face. The room was silent, the sheer shock and fear his teammates had kept them in place. He fell back clutching his nose with one hand. “The hell Kyotani! Did you seriously leave these in my locker? What’s wrong with you!” She yelled holding the bag of cookies up. “You turned me down! You’ve bullied me ever since and now you want to try and rile me up? Consider me pissed. I can’t believe you would try and give me false hope like this! You’re so cruel!” she threw the bag down at him, he caught it in a free hand. Koharu leaned down yanking the pom poms from his other hand. “If you harass me again, I will come back here and beat your ass in front of your team.” She stood. She glared at the team. “I am sorry for interrupting your practice.” She then turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “And you two! Please keep your underclassmen in check. I am tired of being pushed and bullied by him.” Koharu finally made a ‘hmph’ sound and made her way out of the gym. Kyotani stayed where he was, he had a confused grimace as he kept his nose clutched. 

Oikawa looked absolutely petrified, “W-what was that!” He yelled and Kindachi jogged to the two. “Oh you don’t recognize her? That’s the girl that Kyotani turned down two months ago. He was really brutally mean about it too.” He pointed out. “A whole class witnessed it, they said he took the cookies and stomped on them, and ripped the note up. He never even said a word.” He sighed, the three stared at the boy who just looked pissed as he stood. “She didn’t cry or anything, instead they said she just smiled and said that it was what she expected.” He finished speaking. “Thats.. Thats kinda sad.” Oikawa noted, “That’s Mad Dog though and I guess the rumors of him bullying her are true.” Iwaizumi sighed and pushed off from the small group. “Kyotani!” He yelled and the boy stiffened looking at the upperclassmen. “What the hell was that? Are you bullying that girl?” He was stomping towards him. Kyotani didn’t say a word he just glared. “Answer me when I speak to you!” He yelled bopping the boy on the head. “I.. I’m not.” He answered. “Then what was that about? And why did you turn her down only to give her cookies in such a romantic bag?” He yanked the bag from Kyontani’s hands. “I don’t know how to apologize.” He said bluntly. “I shouldn’t have turned her down.” his angry glare was anywhere but his upperclassman. Iwaizumi looked instantly sorry, he even looked proud. “Well verbally apologize for starters. Then tell her how you feel! Being mean to her and then switching gears entirely isn’t helping anyone.” He scolded him. Kyotani nodded quickly over and over. “AH! He is growing up!” Oikawa cried joining the two. Kyotani looked embarrassed and pissed at the same time. “Wait, if you like her then why have you been bullying her?” Yahaba asked, joining them. “What has he done?” Iwaizumi asked. “I’ve seen him push her and say some pretty mean things. He has been pretty brutal to her.” Yahaba ratted him out. Kyotani stiffened when the glares Oikawa and Iwaizumi landed on him. “I didn’t think our underclassmen would be so awful to a lady Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said darkly, “I think it’s time we teach him manners.” Iwaizumi replied. 

Koharu the next day found a can of cold coffee and a bag of chips on her desk. She looked pissed at the goods. Koharu ended up drinking the coffee, but threw the chips away. During her break she made a note of leaving her classroom to avoid him if he decided to come bother her like had been doing. He would show up and sit in the empty seat in front of her, he would glare for a moment before saying, “You look like shit today, are you tired?” and when she wouldn’t reply he would sigh and leave. A regular routine of his. Koharu made her way towards the water fountain at the end of the hall, it wasn’t a long walk and she knew if he was there when she got back she would probably flip out on him again. She was so tired of this, what right did he have to treat her so bad? All she did was confess, if his goal was to make her hate him. He won, she was so furious with him, yet of course her dumbass still found him completely confusingly cute. 

She remembered the first time she had seen him. She was cheering for the team, originally for her friend Kunimi, but when she saw the pure fire the blond had it was so charming and alluring. The aggressive smile he had when he earned a point was so entrancing. She wondered what he was like. She didn’t ever approach him, but one day had bumped into him at the vending machines. She had offered him one of the snacks she had just bought and he hesitantly accepted one. The soft thank you he gave in return was music to her ears. She made a point to see him there everyday, and after small talking with him for part of the semester she confessed. 

God what a horrible idea it had been. 

Making handmade cookies and a thoughtful confession note, it was her first time confessing to anyone. She knew he would turn her down, but the display of not even reading the note and tearing it up. It broke her instantly, but she was strong. She could endure it and smile. When he stomped on the cookies she almost faltered, the hard work she had put into them felt wasted instantly. She just smiled, and his glare only seemed to get more intense. “Ah don’t worry, I kind of knew you would turn me down. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Koharu waved and left quickly. She left so she could let the tears out finally. What a silly thing, what a silly idea to think that he would like her back. It only got worse from there. Not only did he turn her down brutally he started to appear everywhere and be as brutally mean to her then too. 

Koharu took a long gulp at the water fountain and when she leaned back up and whipped any drops of water from her chin she was startled with Kunimi standing there. “Jesus!” She yelped, and then relaxed, “What the hell Kunimi!” She huffed, “Did you actually hit Kyotani yesterday?” His lazy tone made her grumble. “Yeah, I did and he still didn’t get it. He left me a drink and snack this morning.” She complained as he walked with her back towards her class. “I thought so, Yahaba messaged me a bunch telling me about it.” Koharu rolled her eyes, “He put cookies in my locker, with a pink lace bag? What the hell Kunimi, I knew he was mean, but that is just uncalled for.” She pouted, “He is weird and hard to talk to.” Kunimi said bluntly. “I used to think he was fun to chat with, but now I can’t stand him.” Koharu grumbled. “Yet you are red in the face.” He didn’t change expressions when he pointed it out. “Oh shut up and go back to your class. If he is in mine again I am going to get expelled I swear.” Koharu huffed, Kunimi listened entirely too tired of this to stay and watch. Koharu turned into her classroom and there he was. Sitting and waiting for her like always. Koharu looked at her class who refused to look at her or him. 

“Kyotani.” She started it this time as she moved to her desk. He just glared at her, a small bandage over the bridge of his nose made her want to smile, but she was too focused. “Get out.” She sat down and he just stared at her. “And stop leaving snacks. I don’t want them. I don’t want you to come here. I want you to leave me alone.” She gave him an intense look. “I want to talk to you.” He said, and Koharu looked a little flustered and pissed. “No, you don’t have any right to request my time when all you have done is be mean.” she huffed sitting back. “I know that.” he said. She waited for a moment expecting him to say more, but he didn’t. “Come to the gym after school.” He stood tapping her desk twice before leaving. Koharu let out an ‘argh’ sound as her class let out a breath and continued their happy talking. 

Koharu begrudgingly made her way to the gym after changing for cheer practice. She had a little time before the others would be ready so she decided it was fine to go. When she arrived she noticed his teammates were watching her closely, maybe to make sure she wasn’t going to hit him again. He was waiting of course and Koharu crossed her arms waiting for him to speak. “Date me.” It hit her like a brick and apparently it hit his teammates the same way. “What!” Koharu yelled, and before she had the chance to hit him Iwaizumi stepped in, “Idiot!” He yelled and Koharu looked confused at them. “We said to NOT say that!” Oikawa yelled next. “Apologize!” Kindaichi was cheering more than scolding. Kyotani was glaring at them and then back at Koharu who was looking confused and pissed at them. “I am sorry.” He said bluntly once again and Koharu looked pissed. “Seriously! Kyotani, you are so.. So!” She let out a sigh. “Seriously this is so dumb.” She huffed. “I didn’t know what to say.” He said and Koharu looked at him confused. “I wanted to say a lot that day, and when you handed me the note I got stressed and angry at myself.” He was so genuine even if he looked angry. “I went overboard, I was stupid and then I kept messing up and being a jerk.” he looked away and Koharu let a small smile cross her face. “And when I finally figured out what to do it was too late and you were so angry.” He sighed. “I am sorry.” he looked back at her and when his honey eyes met her soft blue ones his cheeks flushed pink for a moment. “You are so stupid! God this better not be a cruel prank or I will seriously beat you.” she covered her eyes. “Yes!” Iwaizumi yelled, Oikawa and kindaichi held their fist up in the air. “So you still like me?” He asked, trying to reassure himself, the unsure sound was so innocent to her. Koharu dropped her hand, “Are you kidding? I was so ready to kill you these past two months, but at the same time I was a little happy you still came around. It’s stupid and I should have been more mad. I shouldn’t forgive you.” She noted pointing at him, and he looked like a scolded puppy. “But, I couldn’t keep your stupid face out of my head. So yes, I still like you.” She crossed her arms. “Does that mean you will date me?” He said bluntly, Koharu sighed. “As long as you treat me a lot better from now on. I hated how mean you were to me.” She glared at him almost squinting. Her eyes widened when he had that same look he would get on the court and her face flushed completely. “I can do that!” He replied and Koharu could have died happy right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked this, if not oops-
> 
> anyway leave a kudos if you want! 
> 
> wanna see more Haikyuu appreciation? leave a comment!


End file.
